Scary Stories to Tell in the Cold
by SixGoldenCoins
Summary: An adaptation of the first Scary Stories book into the world of Frozen (see author's note for more details). Complete.
1. Author's Note

From 1981 to 1991, three children's books were published by Harper & Row (now HarperCollins) which are now known as the _Scary Stories_ series. Collected and retold by Alvin Schwartz, most stories are adaptations of old folklore and urban legends that he collected. The books were _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ (1981), _More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ (1984), and _Scary Stories 3: More Tales to Chill Your Bones_ (1991). They are most (in)famous for their nightmarish drawings, illustrated by Stephen Gammell for all three books. Some considered these books too disturbing for children, and they were banned in some places.

The chapters for this fanfiction are a crossover between the stories in these books and Disney's Frozen, and the stories are adapted to take place in that world. Some (possibly all) of them may read like a _Mad Libs_ story and are more silly than scary, but I had fun writing them and I hope you have fun reading them. Enjoy.

-6GC


	2. The Big Carrot

Sven was digging at the edge of the garden when he saw a big carrot. He tried to pick it up, but it was stuck to something. So he gave it a good hard jerk, and it came off in his hoof. Then he heard something groan and scamper away.

The reindeer took the carrot into the kitchen and showed it to his friend Kristoff. "It looks nice and plump," he said. "I'll put it in the soup, and we'll have it for supper."

That night Kristoff carved the carrot into two pieces, and they each had a piece. Then they did the dishes, and when it got dark they went to bed.

The reindeer fell asleep almost at once. But in the middle of the night, a sound awakened him. It was something out in the snow. It was a voice, and it was calling to him.

"Where is my caaaarrro-o-o-o-ttt?" it groaned.

When Sven heard that, he got very scared. But he thought, "It doesn't know where I am, it will never find me."

Then he heard the voice once more. Only now it was closer.

"Where is my cccaaaarrro-o-o-ttt?"

Sven pulled the blankets over his antlers and closed his eyes. "I'll go to sleep," he thought. "When I wake up it will be gone."

But soon he heard the back door open, and again he heard the voice.

"Where is my caaaarrro-o-o-ttt?"

Then the reindeer heard wet, slushy footsteps move through the kitchen into the dining room, into the living room, into the front hall. Then slowly they climbed the stairs.

Closer and closer they came. Soon they were in the upstairs hall. Now they were outside his door.

Sven's door opened. Shaking with fear, he listened as the footsteps slowly moved through the dark toward his bed. Then they stopped.

"Where is my caaarrr-o-o-ttt?"

" _YOU'VE GOT IT!_ "


	3. The Mountain Walk

My sister was walking down a lonely mountain road one day. She came upon a troll who also was walking down that road. The troll looked at my sister, and my sister looked at the troll. The troll was scared of my sister, and my sister was scared of that troll.  
But they kept on walking, and it began to get cold. The troll looked at my sister, and my sister looked at the troll. The troll was VERY scared of my sister, and my sister was VERY scared of that troll.  
But they kept on walking, and they came to a big mountain. It was getting colder. And the troll looked at my sister, and my sister looked at the troll. The troll was REALLY scared of my sister, and my sister was REALLY scared of that troll.  
But they kept on walking, and deep down into the mountain they went. It was getting colder. And the troll looked at my sister, and my sister looked at the troll. The troll was TERRIBLE scared of my sister, and my sister was TERRIBLE scared of-

(Now sing FIXER-UPPPER!)


	4. What Do You Hug For?

There was an old reindeer who lived all by himself, and he was very lonely. Sitting in the kitchen one night, he said, "Oh, I wish I had some company."  
No sooner had he spoken than down the chimney tumbled a carrot, from which the orange flesh had rotted. The old reindeer's eyes bulged with terror.  
Then two feet made of filthy, decaying snow dropped to the hearth.  
Then a snow torso tumbled down and attached itself to the feet, then two twig arms, and a snow head.  
As the reindeer watched, the parts came together into a small, gangling snowman. The snowman danced around and around the room, hugging the walls and chairs. Faster and faster he went. Then he stopped, and he looked into the reindeer's eyes.  
"What do you hug for?" the animal asked in a small voice that shivered and shook.  
"What do I hug for?" he said. "I hug...for YOU!"

(As you shout the last words, stamp your foot and hug someone nearby.)


	5. Me Tie Fix-er Upper!

There was a haunted forest where every night a bloody stone head fell down a large oak tree. At least, that's what the peasants in Arendelle said. So nobody would stay there overnight.  
Then the princess offered two hundred speciedaler to whoever would do it. And an ice harvester said he would try, if he could have his reindeer with him. So it was all settled.  
The very next night the ice harvester went to the forest with his reindeer. To make it more cheerful, he started a fire, then sat in front of it and waited, his reindeer waiting with him.  
For a while nothing happened. But a bit after midnight he heard someone singing softly and sadly, further off in the woods. The singing sounded something like this:  
"Me tie fix-er upper!"  
"It's just someone singing," the ice harvester told himself. But he was beginning to feel frightened.  
Then his reindeer answered the song! Softly and sadly, it sang:  
"Pabbie Bulda Cliff Gothi Marshmallow Marshmallow!"  
The ice harvester could not believe his ears. His reindeer had never uttered a real word before. Then a few minutes later, he heard the singing again. Now it was closer and louder, but the words were the saem.  
"Me tie fix-er upper!"  
This time he tried to stop his reindeer from answering. He was afraid that whoever was singing would hear it and come after them.  
But his reindeer paid no attention, and again it sang:  
"Pabbie Bulda Cliff Gothi Marshmallow Marshmallow!"  
A half-hour later the mountain man heard the singing again. Now it seemed to be only a few feet away:  
"ME TIE FIX-ER UPPER!"  
Again he tried to keep his reindeer quiet. But it sang out louder than ever:  
"PABBIE BULDA CLIFF GOTHI MARSHMALLOW MARSHMALLOW!"  
Soon the ice harvester heard the singing again. Now it was coming down the tree next to him:  
"ME TIE FIX-ER UPPER!"  
The reindeer sang right back:  
"PABBIE BULDA CLIFF GOTHI MARSHMALLOW MARSHMALLOW!"  
Suddenly the bloody stone head of a troll fell down the tree. It bounced off a root and landed right next to the reindeer. The animal took one look and fell over, dead from fright.  
The head turned and stared at the ice harvester. Slowly it opened its mouth, and...

(Turn to one of your friends and sing "Fixer-Upper")


	6. A Troll Who Lived In Arendelle

_Some say this rhyme doesn't mean anything. Others are not so sure..._

There was a troll who lived in Arendelle

He turned his hat into a bell

And when the bell began to ring,  
It was like the princess was going to sing.  
But when the singing came to an end,  
It was like a snowman had lost a friend.  
And when the friend went to sea,  
It was like a fire crystal in a tree.  
And when the tree began to grow,  
It was like a queen had created snow.  
And when the snow glowed with light,  
It was like the fjord had become bright.

But when the fjord turned blank,  
It was like a ship had begun to sank.  
And when the ship fell all the way down,  
We had drowned, drowned, drowned, DROWNED!

(Jump at your friends and scream)

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_


	7. Old Snowman All Fluff And Powder

There was an old snowman all fluff and powder Who lived near the mountain's ice tower.  
O-o o-o o-o!  
He thought he'd go to the castle one day

To hear what his queen had to say.  
O-o o-o o-o!  
And when he came to the castle bridge tile

He thought he'd stop and hug it awhile.  
O-o o-o o-o!  
When he came up to the castle door

He thought he'd stop and hug it some more.  
O-o o-o o-o!  
But when he turned and looked around

He saw a puddle upon the ground.  
O-o o-o o-o!  
From the end of his personal flurry

The water stood still, in no real hurry

O-o o-o o-o!  
To the queen the snowman told,  
"Shall I look like that when I'm no longer cold?"  
O-o o-o o-o!  
The queen to the snowman told,  
"You'll look like that when you're no longer cold!"

(Now scream:)  
"SUMMMMERRRRRRR!"


	8. The Frost Thing

The Duke of Weselton and Hans were good friends. They spent a lot of time getting into trouble together. On this particular night they were sitting on a fence near the sideburns parlor, talking about one thing and another.  
There was a field of crocuses across the road. Suddenly they saw something crawl out of the snow and stand up. It looked like a man, but in the dark it was hard to tell for sure. Then, it was gone.  
But soon it appeared again. It walked halfway across the road, then it turned around and went back into the field.  
Then it came out a third time and started toward them. By now the Duke and Hans were scared, and they started running. But when they finally stopped, they decided they were being trollish. They weren't sure what had chilled them. So they decided to go back and get a better look.  
Pretty soon they saw it, for it was coming to hug them. It was wearing white snow, stick arms, and an orange carrot.  
The Duke said, "I'm going to try to hug it. Then we'll know if it's real."  
He walked up to it and hugged its frozen face. It had dark coal eyes sunk deep in its head. It looked like a snowman.  
Hans took one look and screamed, and again he and the Duke ran, but this time the snowman followed them. When they got to the Duke's cabin, they stood in the doorway and watched it. It stayed out in the road for a while. Then it disappeared.  
A year later, Hans got a frozen heart and died. Toward the end, the Duke sat up with him every night. The night Hans died, the Duke said he looked just like the snowman.


	9. Warm As A Fire Crystal

A king had a daughter named Anna for whom he cared more than anything on Earth. She fell in love with an ice harvester named Kristoff, but the king did not think Kristoff was good enough for his daughter. To keep them apart, he sent Anna to live with her aunt and uncle in Corona, past the other side of his kingdom.  
Soon after she left, Kristoff got sick, and he wasted away and died. The trolls said he died of a frozen heart. The king felt so guilty about Kristoff's death, he could not tell his daughter what had happened. Anna continued to think about Kristoff and the life they might have had together.  
One night many weeks later there was a knock on her uncle's door. When the girl answered it, Kristoff was standing there.  
"Your father asked me to get you," he said. "I came on my best reindeer."  
"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.  
"Wait, what?" he said.  
She packed a few things, and they left. She rode behind him, clinging to his waist. Soon he complained of a headache. "It burns something terrible," he told her.  
She put her hand on his forehead. "Why, you are as warm as a fire crystal," she said. "I hope you are not ill," and she wrapped her mitten around his head.  
They traveled so swiftly that in a few hours they reached the castle. Anna quickly dismounted and knocked on the gates. Her father was startled to see her.  
"Didn't you send for me?" she asked.  
"No, I didn't," he said.  
She turned to Kristoff, but he was gone and so was the reindeer. They went to the stable to look for them. The reindeer was there. It was covered with snow and trembling with fear. But there was no sign of Kristoff.  
Terrified, her father told her the truth about Kristoff's death. Then quickly he went to see Kristoff's troll family. They decided to open his grave. The corpse was in its coffin.  
But around its head they found Anna's blue mitten.


	10. The White Troll

The timber trolls around Arendelle had gotten out of hand. There were so many trolls, the farmers could not stop them from annoying their cattle and reindeer. So the crown put a bounty on them. It would pay a hunter ten speciedaler for every troll pelt he turned in.  
A shopkeeper in town named Oaken thought that was pretty good money. He stopped working as a shopkeeper and starting killing love experts. He was good at it. Every year he killed over five hundred of them. That came to more than five thousand speciedaler. It was quite a bit of money in those days.  
After four or five years, Oaken had killed so many trolls that there were hardly any left. So he retired, and he vowed never to harm another troll because they had made him rich.  
Then one day an ice harvester reported that a white troll had annoyed two of his reindeer. He had shot at it and thrown his ice saw at it, to no effect. Soon that troll was seen all over the countryside, annoying, singing loudly and running. But nobody could stop it.  
One night it came into Oaken's yard and burnt down his shed. Oaken forgot about his decision never to harm another love expert. He went into his trading post the next morning and took out some lutefisk for bait. He took it out into the hills and tied the jar to a tree. Then he backed off about fifty yards under another tree. With his sunbalm in his lap, he waited.  
When Oaken didn't come back, his friends started looking for him. Finally they found the lutefisk. It was still tied to a tree. It was frozen, but it had not been touched. Then they found Oaken. He was still sitting against the other tree, but he was dead. A fire crystal had been shoved into his throat.  
But there was no sign of a struggle. His sunbalm hadn't been applied. And there were no sounds of singing in the forest around him.  
As for the white troll, it was never seen or heard from again.


	11. The Haunted Stable

One time an ice harvester went to see if he could put a reindeer to rest at a stable in his settlement. The stable had been haunted for about ten years. Several other ice harvesters had tried to stay there all night, but they would always get scared out by the reindeer haunt.  
So this ice harvester took his mandolin and went to the stable...went on in, built himself a good fire, and lit a lantern. Sat there playing the mandolin. Then just before midnight he heard something start up in a stall-walking back and forth, back and forth. Then it sounded like somebody was trying to _click_ their hooves and got choked off. Then there was a lot of thrashing around and singing, and finally everything got quiet.  
The old ice harvester took up his mandolin again, but before he could start playing, he heard hoofsteps coming out of a far stall at the end of the stable. He sat watching the door to his own stall, and the hoofsteps kept coming closer and closer. He heard something push on the stall door, and when the door began to open, he jumped up and hollered, "What do you want?"  
The door shut back easy-like, and there wasn't a sound. The ice harvester was trembling a little, but he finally picked up the mandolin and played awhile. Then he got up and laid the mandolin on the chair and went to mending the fire. Then the reindeer haunt started walking again and -click!-click!-click! down the stable towards him. The old ice harvester sat watching the stall door, saw the latch turn and the door open. It looked like a young reindeer. The ice harvester back up and said, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
The reindeer haunt sort of swayed like he didn't know what to do-then he just faded out. The old ice harvester waited, waited, and when he didn't hear any more noises, he went over and shut the stall door. He was sweating and trembling all over, but he was a brave man and he thought he'd be able to see it through. So he turned his chair to where he could watch, and he sat down and waited.  
It wasn't long before he heard the reindeer start up again, slowly-click!-click!-click!-click!-closer, and closer-click!-click!-and it was right at the stall door.  
The ice harvester stood up and held his mandolin out before him. Then the latch slowly turned, and the door opened wide. This time the ice harvester spoke quiet-like. He said, "In the name of pickaxes, carrots, and rope...who are you and what do you want?"  
The reindeer came right across the stall, straight to him, and took hold of his coat with his teeth. It was an old animal about 12 years old. His fur was torn and tangled, and the flesh was dropping off his face so the man could see the bones underneath. The reindeer had no eyeballs, but there was a sort of blue light way back in his eye sockets. And he had no snout to his face.  
Then he started talking. It sounded like his voice was coming and going with the wind blowing it, almost as though he was used to someone else doing his talking for him. He told the ice harvester how a shopkeeper had killed him for his pelt and buried him in another stall in the stable. He said if the ice harvester would dig up his bones and bury him properly, he could rest.  
Then he told him to take the end joint of the antler from the left side of his head, and to lay it on the counter of the closest trading post...and he'd find out who had murdered him.  
And he said, " _If you come back here once more after that...you'll hear my voice at midnight, and I'll tell you where my pelt is hid, and you can use it for your own warmth._ "  
The reindeer haunt sobbed like he needed a warm hug, and he sunk down toward the dirt floor and was gone. The ice harvester found the animal's bones and buried them in Arendelle's graveyard.  
The next day the ice harvester put the antler on the counter of the closest trading post, and when a certain shopkeeper happened to touch it, it stuck to his hand. The shopkeeper jumped up and rubbed and scraped and tore at that antler, trying to get it off. Then he went to screaming, like he was going crazy. Well, he confessed to the murder, and the queen's guards took him on to jail.  
After the shopkeeper was hung, the ice harvester went back to that stable one midnight, and the reindeer's voice told him to dig under the big hay bale. He did, and he found a clean, warm fur pelt. And where that reindeer haunt had bit onto his coat, the print of those bony teeth was burned right into the cloth. It never did come out.


	12. The Snow Guests

A young ice harvester and his princess were on a trip to visit his troll mother. Usually they arrived in time for supper. But they had gotten a late start, and now it was getting dark. So they decided to look for a place to stay overnight and go on in the morning.  
Just off the main trail, they saw a small igloo in the woods.  
"Maybe they rent rooms," the princess said. So they stopped to ask.  
An elderly snowman and snowwoman came to the entrance of the igloo. They didn't rent rooms, they said. But they would be glad to have them stay overnight as their guests. They had plenty of room, and they would enjoy the company.  
The old snowwoman made ice coffee and brought out some carrots, and the four of them talked for a while. Then the young couple were taken to their room. They again explain that they wanted to pay for this, but the old snowman said he would not accept any money.  
The young couple got up early the next morning before their hosts had awakened. On a table near the front entrance, they left a fresh carrot. Then they went on to the next part of the forest.  
They stopped at a shopkeeper's trading post. When they told the owner where they had stayed, he was shocked.  
"Hoo-hoo, I am afraid that can't be," he said. "That igloo melted to the ground, and the snowman and the snowwoman who lived there melted, _ja_."  
The young couple could not believe it. So they went back to the igloo. Only now there was no igloo. All they found as a big melted puddle.  
They stood staring at the puddle trying to understand what had happened. Then the princess screamed. In the puddle were some floating wooden pieces of a table, like they one they had seen near the igloo's entrance. On the table was the carrot they had left that morning.


	13. The Ice Song

Don't you ever laugh as the queen has a sneeze,  
For you may be the next to freeze.  
She wraps you up in thick layer of ice

From your feet up to your eyes.

She puts you on a big white mountain

And leaves you to freeze up there then.  
All goes well for about a day,  
Then the cold comes to your body to stay.  
The ice crawls in, the ice crawls out,  
The ice plays "Let It Go" on your snout.  
It freezes your eyes, it freezes your nose,  
It freezes the spaces between your toes.  
A small white snowman with rolling eyes

Hugs you around the stomach and around your eyes.  
Your stomach glows a bright blue light,  
And snow pours out in frosty white.  
You spread it on a slice of bread,  
And that's what you eat when you're frozen dead.


	14. The Duke Who Stood On A Snow Grave

Some princes and princesses were at a coronation one night. There was a snow graveyard down the street, and they were talking about how scary it was.  
"Don't ever stand on a snow grave after dark," one of the princes said. "The snowman inside will give you a warm hug. He'll pull you under."  
"That's not true," a Duke said. "It's just a superstition."  
"I'll give you an Arendollar if you stand on a snow grave," said a princess. "A snow grave doesn't scare me," said the Duke. "I'll do it right now."  
The princess handed him her mitten. "Stick this mitten on one of the snow graves," she said. "Then we'll know you were there."  
The snow graveyard was filled with shadows and was as cold as winter. "There is nothing to be scared of," the Duke told himself, but he was scared anyway.  
He picked out a snow grave and stood on it. Then quickly he bent over and stuck the blue mitten onto the ice, and he started to leave. But he couldn't get away. Something was holding him back! He tried a second time to leave, but he couldn't move. He was filled with terror.  
"Something has hugged me!" he screamed, and he fell to the ground.  
When he didn't come back, the others went to look for him. They found his body sprawled across the snow grave.  
Without realizing it, he had wrapped the blue mitten around himself and had pinned himself to the ground. It was only the glove that held him. He had died of a frozen heart.


	15. A New Reindeer

Two ice harvesters in Arendelle shared a cabin together. One slept at the back of the room, while the other slept near the door. After a while, the one who slept near the door began to feel very tired early in the day. His friend asked what was wrong.  
"An awful thing happens every night," he said. "A love expert turns me into a reindeer and rides me all over the kingdom's countryside."  
"I'll sleep in your bed tonight," his friend said. "We'll see what happens to me."  
About midnight, an old troll woman came into the room. She mumbled some strange words over the ice harvester, and he found he couldn't move. Then she slipped a bridle on him, and he turned into a reindeer.  
The next thing he knew, she was riding him across the fields at breakneck speed, beating him to make him go even faster. Soon they came to a large troll hut where a party was going on. There was a lot of poorly-written music and awkward dancing. They were having a fixing-upping time inside. She hitched him to a fence and went in.  
While she was gone, the ice harvester rubbed against the fence until the bridle slipped off, and he turned back into a human.  
Then he went into the house and found the troll woman. He spoke those strange words over her, and with the bridle he turned her into a reindeer. Then he rode her to the local blacksmith and had antlers fitted to her head. After that, he rode her out to the forest valley where she lived.  
"I have a pretty good doe here," he told her husband, "but I need a stronger reindeer. Would you like to trade?"  
The old troll looked her over, and agreed. So they picked out another reindeer, and the ice harvester rode away on it.  
The troll husband led his new reindeer to the barn. He took off the bridle and went to hang it up. But when he came back the new reindeer was gone. Instead, there stood his love expert wife, antlers forcibly glued to her forehead.


	16. Reindeer

A young princess in Arendelle married a man from another part of the country. He was a nice fellow, and they got along pretty well together. There was only one problem: every night, he'd go ice harvesting in the mountain. Sometimes he would be gone all night long, and she would complain about how lonely she was.  
This couple had two young sons. As soon as the boys could walk, their father began to teach them how to harvest ice. And when they got to be old enough, he took them ice harvesting in the mountain at night. Often they would stay there all night long, and the princess would stay back in the castle all by herself.  
After a while, she began to act in a strange way; at least, that is what the peasants said. She told them that her husband was turning into a reindeer, and that he was trying to turn the boys into reindeer as well.  
Everybody told her there was nothing wrong with a man taking his sons ice harvesting. That was a natural thing to do, and when it came to reindeer, there just weren't any nearby. Everyone knew that.  
Early one morning the young princess came running into town from the direction of the mountain. She was ice-cold. She said a big reindeer and two little reindeer had pushed her into the snow with their antlers and had tried to get her to eat a raw carrot. They were her husband and her sons, she said, and they wanted her to live with them. But she had gotten away.  
The royal physician decided she had temporarily lost her mind, and he had her put in the castle infirmary for a while. After that, nobody saw her husband and boys again. They just disappeared.  
But now and then the sauna shopkeeper would tell about seeing reindeer in the mountain at night. Usually it was one big reindeer and two smaller ones. But people said he was just making it up.

Everybody knows there aren't any reindeer around here ..


	17. Room For One More Warm Hug

A man named Kristoff Bjorgman came to Arendelle's main town for an ice delivery. He stayed with some love expert friends in the big forest they lived in, outside town. That night he had a good time visiting. But when Bjorgman went to bed, he tossed and turned and couldn't sleep.  
Sometime during the night he heard a carriage turn into the driveway. He went to the window to see who was arriving at such a late hour. In the moonlight, he saw a long, black funeral carriage filled with snowmen.  
The driver of the carriage looked up at him. When Bjorgman saw his queer, hideous carrot nose, he shuddered. The snowman driver called to him, "There is room for one more warm hug." Then he waited for a minute or two, and he drove off.  
In the morning Bjorgman told his friend what had happened. "Hoo-hoo, you were dreaming," he said.  
"I must have been," replied Kristoff, "but it didn't seem like a dream."  
After breakfast he went into Arendelle. He spent the day high above town in the royal castle, delivering his ice.  
Late in the afternoon he was heading for a staircase to take him back down to the main hall. But when he opened the door to it, he saw that it was crowded with snowmen. One of them looked out and call to him. "There is room for one more warm hug," he said. It was the driver of the funeral carriage.  
"No, thanks," said Bjorgman. "I'll wait until everyone's gone."  
He shut the door, and the snowmen started down. There was shrieking and screaming, then the sound of a crash.  
The staircase had completely collapsed. Every snowman aboard it had melted.


	18. The Queen

A wealthy ice harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman, wanted to go harvesting in a part of northern Arendelle where few people had ever done so before. He traveled to Oaken's Trading Post and tried to find a guide to take him. But no one would do it. It was too dangerous, they said.  
Finally, he found a troll who needed money badly, and he agreed to take him. The troll's name was Pabbie. They made camp in the snow near a large frozen fjord. For three days they tried to harvest ice, but they had nothing to show for it. The third night a windstorm came up. They lay in their tent listening to the wind howling and the trees whipping back and forth.  
To see the storm better, Kristoff opened the tent flap. What he saw startled him. There wasn't a breath of air stirring, and the trees were standing perfectly still. Yet he could hear the wind howling. And the more he listened, the more it sounded as if it were calling out something.  
"Let-iiiiitttttt-gooooooo!" it called. "Let-iiiiitttttt-gooooooo!"  
"I must be turning into a fixer-upper," Kristoff thought.  
But Pabbie had gotten out of his sleeping bag. He was huddled in a corner of the tent, his small head buried in his stubby arms.  
"What's this all about?" the ice harvester asked.  
"It's nothing," Pabbie replied.  
But the wind continued to call to him. And Pabbie became more tense and more restless.  
"Let-iiiiitttttt-gooooooo!" it called. "Let-iiiiitttttt-gooooooo!"  
Suddenly, the troll jumped to his feet, and he began to run from the tent. But Kristoff grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.  
"You can't leave me out here," the harvester shouted. Then the wind called again, and Pabbie broke loose and ran into the darkness. Kristoff could hear him screaming as he went. Again and again he cried, "Oh, my icy feet, my freezing feet of ice..." Then his voice faded away, and the wind died down.  
At daybreak, the ice harvester followed Pabbie's tracks in the snow. They went through the woods, down toward the fjord, then out onto the ice.  
But soon he noticed something strange. The steps Pabbie had taken got longer and longer. They were so long that no troll could have taken them. It was as if something had helped him to hurry away.  
Kristoff followed the tracks out to the middle of the fjord, but there they disappeared. At first, he thought that Pabbie had fallen through the ice, but there wasn't any hole. Then he thought that something had pulled off the ice into the sky. But that made no sense.  
As he stood wondering what had happened, the wind picked up again. Soon it was howling as it had the night before. Then he heard Pabbie's voice. It was coming from up above, and again he heard Pabbie screaming.  
"...My icy feet, my freezing feet..." But there was nothing to be seen.  
Now the harvester wanted to leave that place as fast as he could. He went back to camp and packed. Then he left a few fire crystals for Pabbie, and he started out. Days later he reached the southern part of Arendelle.  
The following year he went back to harvest in that area again. He again went to Oaken's Trading Post to look for a guide. The people there could not explain what had happened to Pabbie that night. But they had not seen him since then.  
"Maybe it was Queen Elsa," one of them said. "She's supposed to be one with the wind and sky. She drags you along at great speed until your feet are completely frozen up, and more of you than that. Then she carries you into the sky, and drops you. It's just a crazy story, but that's what some of the trolls say."  
A few days later Kristoff was at Oaken's Trading Post again. A troll came in and sat by the fire. He had a moss blanket wrapped around him, and he wore his hat so that you couldn't see his face. The harvester thought there was something familiar about him.  
He walked over and asked, "Are you Pabbie?"  
The troll did not answer.  
"Do you know anything about him?"  
No answer.  
He began to wonder if something was wrong, if the troll needed help. But he couldn't see his face.  
"Are you all right?"  
No answer.  
To get a better look at him, he lifted the love expert's hat. Then he screamed.  
There was nothing under the hat but a pile of snowflakes.


	19. The Dead Hans' Brains

This scary story is a scary game that Arendelle children play around Halloween. But it can be played whenever the spirit moves you.  
The players sit in a circle in a darkened, chilled room and listen to a storyteller describe the rotting remains of a Southern Isles prince. Each body part is passed around for them to feel.  
In one version, a player is out if he or she can't conceal, not feel, or if they shiver in the cold. In another version, everybody stays to the end, no matter how chilly they get.  
Here is the story:  
Once in the Southern Isles kingdom there lived a prince named Hans. It was years ago, on this night, he was killed by frostbite.  
We have here his remains.  
First, let's feel his brains. (A handful of empty air)  
Now here are his round eyes, still frozen with surprise. (Two pieces of chocolate)  
This is his skeleton's arm. (An old reindeer antler)  
Here is his ear. (A dried-out piece of lutefisk)  
And here are his feet, rotting flesh and bone. (Two mittens filled with mud or chilled fire crystals)  
But his sideburns are still here. (A handful of coarse troll hair)  
And his frozen heart still beats, now and then. (A frozen Arendelle crocus)  
And his blood still flows. Dip your fingers in it. It's nice and cold. (A bowl of melted ice cream thinned with warm water)  
That's all there is, except for these worms. They're the ones that ate the rest of him. (A handful of damp ice harvester rope)


	20. May I Carry Your Carrot?

Kristoff Bjorgman spent the evening delivering ice to the shopkeeper's trading post. It was about midnight when he finished his work, and he started home with his reindeer. Outside it was icy cold and as quiet as the North Mountain.  
As he came around a turn in the road, Kristoff was surprised to see a snowman walking ahead of him. He was carrying a carrot covered with a white cloth. When he caught up to the snowman, he looked to see who it was. But his snow flurry floated around his head, so it was hard to see his face.  
"Good evening," Kristoff said. "What brings you out so late?"  
But he didn't answer.  
Then he said, "May I carry your carrot?"  
He handed it to him. From under the cloth, a small voice said, "That's very nice of you, I'm a happy snowman," and that was followed by wild laughter.  
Kristoff was so startled that he dropped the carrot...and attached to it was a snowman's head. He looked at the head, and he started the snowman. "It's _HIS_ head!" he cried. And he and his reindeer started to run, and the snowman and his head began to chase him.  
Soon the head caught up to them. It bounded into the air and wrapped its arms around Kristoff, giving him a warm hug. Kristoff screamed and ran faster.  
But the snowman and his head stayed right behind. Soon the body leaped into the air and hugged the reindeer round the leg. Then they were gone.


	21. The Carrot

Kristoff and Anna went to see a play together. Then they went for a ride in Kristoff's sled, his reindeer, Sven, pulling it along. They parked up on a mountain near the edge of town. From there they could see the lights up and down the kingdom.  
Kristoff tried to kiss Anna, when Arendelle's official town crier appeared from the trees and broke in with an announcement. A deranged snowman had escaped from the state dungeon. He was armed with an icicle and was headed south on foot. His nose was missing. In its place, he wore a carrot.  
After the town crier left, Anna turned to Kristoff.  
"Let's roll up the reins and light a lantern," said Anna.  
"That's a good idea," said Kristoff.  
"That dungeon isn't very far away," said Anna. "Maybe we really should go home."  
"But it's only ten o'clock," protested Kristoff.  
"I don't care if it's the first time in forever," Anna replied. "I want to go home."  
"Look, Anna," said Kristoff, "he's not going to climb all the way up here. Why would he do that? Even if he did, the lantern's lit. How could he get close without melting?"  
"Kristoff, that carrot he's carrying could be poisonous. He could feed it to Sven and make him really sick," she said. "I'm scared. I want to go back to the castle."  
Kristoff was annoyed. "Princesses are always afraid of something," he thought to himself.  
As he snapped the reins and got Sven moving, Anna thought she heard something, scratching at her side of the sled. "Did you hear that?" she asked as they moved on their way. "It sounded like someone was trying to give the sled a warm hug."  
"Oh, sure," Kristoff said sarcastically.  
Soon they were back at the castle.  
"Would you like to come in and stuff some chocolate in your face?" Anna asked.  
"No," replied Kristoff. "I've got to go home." He went around to the other side of the sled to let Anna out.  
Hanging on the side of the sled, was a carrot.


	22. The Cold Blue Winter Gown

A young ice harvester invited a princess to a formal dance. But it was a winter ball, and she did not have anything winter-themed.  
"Maybe you can rent a dress," her maid said. So she went to a trading post not far from the castle where she lived.  
There she found a cold blue winter gown in her size. She looked lovely in it, and she was able to rent it for very little.  
When she arrived at the ball with her date, she was so attractive and cold-looking, everyone wanted to meet her. She danced again and again and was having a wonderful time.  
But then she began to feel chilly and faint, and she asked her date to take her home. "I think I have danced too much," she told him.  
When she got back to the castle, she laid down on her bed. The next morning her maid found that the princess' hair had turned white. So she had the royal physician perform a check-up.  
The physician found that she had been chilled by winter magic. It had stopped her hair from functioning properly. There were traces of the magic in her hair. He decided it had entered her hair while she was dancing.  
The shopkeeper said he had bought the dress from the queen, who no longer needed it. It had been infused with her magic, and the shopkeeper did not realize it still contained some.


	23. High Lantern Beams

The man driving the old sled was an ice harvester in the mountains. He lived in a forest about eight miles away and used the sled to deliver ice around the kingdom.  
He had driven into the mountains that night to drop off a shipment of ice. Now he was on his way back. As he pulled away from the mountain, he noticed a red pick-up sled follow him out. A few minutes later the sled was still behind him.  
"I guess we're going in the same direction," he thought. He began to watch the sled in his mirror. When he made his reindeer go faster, the driver of the sled made his go faster. When he passed a tree, so did he.  
Then he turned on his high lantern beams, flooding his sled with light. He left them on for almost a minute. "He probably wants to pass me," the ice harvester thought. But he was becoming uneasy.  
Usually he drove home over a back road in the forest. Not too many people went that way. But when he turned onto that road, so did the sled.  
"I've got to get away from him," he thought and he made his reindeer go faster. Then the driver turned his high lantern beams on again. After a minute, he turned them off. Then he turned them on again and off again.  
The ice harvester sped his reindeer up even more, but the driver stayed right behind him. Then he turned his lanterns on again.  
Once more his sled was ablaze with light. "What _is_ he doing?" he wondered. "What _does_ he want?" Then the lanterns turned off again. But a minute later he had them on again, and he left them on.  
At last the ice harvester pulled up to the castle, and the sled driver pulled in right behind him. The ice harvester jumped from his sled and ran into the castle.  
"Call the guards!" he screamed at the queen. Outside the castle he could see the driver of the other sled. He had a crossbow in his hand.  
When the castle guards arrived, they started to arrest him, but he pointed to the ice harvester's sleigh. "Hoo-hoo, you don't want me," he said. "You want him, _ja_."  
Crouched behind the driver's seat, there was a troll with a knife.

As the driver of the sleigh explained it, the troll slipped into the ice harvester's sleigh just before he left the mountain. He saw it happen, but there was no way he could stop it. He thought about getting the guards himself, but he was afraid to leave the ice harvester alone. So he followed his sled.  
Each time the love expert in the back seat reached up to overpower him, the driver of the sled turned on his high lantern beams. Then the troll dropped down, afraid that someone might see him.


	24. The Trollsitter

It was nine o'clock in the evening. Everybody was sitting around the fire watching Kristoff playing his mandolin. There was Gothi, Bulda, Pabbie, and Kristoff, the trollsitter.  
A pigeon flew by and dropped a letter.  
"Maybe it's a relative," said Kristoff. He picked up the letter. Before he could say a word, all he saw written on the paper was hysterical laughter.  
"Who was it?" asked Gothi.  
"Some person a bit outside nature's laws," said Kristoff. "Now where was I?"  
At nine-thirty another letter dropped down on them. Kristoff opened it. It was the person who had written them before. "I'll be hugging you soon," the letter read, and it was followed by written laughter.  
"Who was it?" the trolls asked.  
"Some person who probably likes to tinkle in the woods, like me," he said.  
About ten o'clock a letter dropped down again. Pabbie got to it first.  
"Hello?" he said, opening the envelope.  
It was the same writer. "One more hour," it read, followed by more "haha" words.  
"He said, 'One more hour.' What did he mean?" asked Pabbie.  
"Don't worry," said Kristoff. "It's somebody riding their bike around the halls."  
"I'm scared," said Pabbie.  
About ten-thirty another letter came. When Kristoff read it, it said, "Now I love it even more. Pretty soon now," with more laughing.  
" _Why_ are you doing this?" Kristoff screamed to the open air, and he tossed the letter in the fire.  
"Was it that guy again?" asked Bulda.  
"Yes," said Kristoff. "I'm going to send a carrier pigeon to the castle post office and complain."  
The post office told him to write another letter if it happened again, and they would try to trace where the ink came from.  
At eleven o'clock came a final letter. Kristoff opened it. "Very soon now," it read, with the usual laughter.  
Kristoff wrote to the post office. Almost at once he received a reply letter. "That person is writing from a tree a few dozen feet from you," it read. "You'd better leave. We'll get the guards."  
Just then they heard something jump off a branch behind them. A snowman they had never seen before started down the forest path toward them, a sharp carrot held in his left stick hand.  
As they ran, they saw that he had opened his arms wide in a very strange way. A few minutes later, the guards found him there and arrested him.


	25. The Volaf

A princess lived on the top floor of her castle. One morning a letter was delivered. "Hello?" she said.  
"This is the volaf," it read. "I'm coming up."  
"Somebody is being a love expert," she thought, and discarded the note.  
A half-hour later, another letter came. It was the same writer.  
"It's the volaf," it said. "I'll be up soon."  
The princess didn't know what to think, but she was getting frightened.  
Once more a letter arrived. Again it was the volaf.  
"I'm coming up now," it read.  
She quickly called for the guards. They said they would be right over. When she heard a knock at her door, she sighed with relief. "They are here!" she thought.  
But when she opened the door, there stood a little old snowman with a carrot nose and stick arms held open. "I am Volaf," he said. "Vand I vike varm vugs."


	26. The Ice Harvester's Attic

A man named Kristoff lived with his reindeer in a cabin deep in Arendelle's woods. Kristoff was an ice harvester and deliverer. The reindeer was a big one named Sven. Kristoff had raised Sven from a calf.  
Almost every morning Kristoff went ice delivering, and Sven went along with him and pulled the sled. One morning, as Kristoff was getting the sled ready, he got the feeling that something was wrong inside the cabin.  
He hurried inside as fast as he could, but when he got there he found that Sven was missing. He searched the cabin and the woods nearby, but Sven was nowhere to be seen. He called and he called, but the reindeer did not answer. For days Kristoff looked for Sven, but he could find no trace of him.  
Finally he gave up and started hitching rides with a fellow ice harvester. But one morning he heard something moving up in the attic. He picked up his pickaxe. Then he thought, "I'd better be quiet about this."  
So he took off his boots. And in his bare feet he began to climb the attic stairs. He slowly took one step, then another, then another, until at last he reached the attic door.  
He stood outside listening, but he didn't hear a thing. Then he opened the door, and...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
(At this point, the storyteller stops, as if he has finished. Then usually somebody will ask, "Why did Kristoff scream?" The storyteller replies, "You'd want to scream too if you had to listen to 'Fixer-Upper'.")


	27. The Freezery-Queen

The freezery-queen,  
She froze up the sea;

She froze all the others,  
But she didn't freeze me.

The freezery-queen,  
She froze up the sea;

She froze all the others,  
But she didn't freeze-

CR-R-R-K


	28. Hans Westergard's Bones

Hans Westergard was dead. He had been executed. They bought him a coffin and buried him.  
But that night he got out of his coffin, and he came to a forest. He saw a troll family that was sitting around the fire when he walked in.  
He sat down next to his former fiancee, Anna, and he said, "What's going on? You all act like somebody had died. Who's dead?"  
Anna said, "You are."  
"I don't feel dead," he said. "I feel fine."  
"You don't look fine," Anna said. "You look dead. You'd better get back to the grave where you belong."  
"I'm not going back to the grave until I _feel_ dead," he said.  
Since Hans wouldn't go back, Anna couldn't collect the Southern Isles' reward for sending him back there. Without that, she would have to pay for the coffin out of her own pocket. And she would have preferred not to do that.  
Hans didn't care. He just sat by the trolls' campfire rocking in a chair and warming his hands and feet. But his joints were cold and his heart was frozen, and every time he moved, the ice creaked and cracked.  
One night the best ice harvester and mandolin player in the kingdom came to court Anna. Since Hans was dead, the ice harvester had begun dating her and wanted to marry her. The two of them sat on one side of the fire holding hands, and Hans sat on the other side, creaking and cracking.  
"How long do we have to put up with this dead corpse?" Anna asked.  
"Something must be done," the ice harvester said.  
"This isn't very jolly," Hans said. "Let's dance!"  
The ice harvester got out his mandolin and began to play "Reindeers Are Better Than People". Hans stretched himself, shook himself, got up, took a step or two, and began to dance.  
With his old frozen bones rattling, and his blue teeth snapping, and his thin sideburns wagging, and his arms flip-flopping, around and around he went.  
With his long cold legs clicking, and his icy kneebones knocking, he skipped and pranced around the room. How that dead prince danced! But pretty soon a bone worked loose and shattered against the floor.  
"Look at that!" said the ice harvester.  
"Play faster!" said Anna.  
The ice harvester strummed his mandolin faster.  
Crickety-crack, down and back, the dead prince went hopping, and his cold bones kept dropping. This way, that way, the pieces just kept popping.  
"Play, man! Play!" cried Anna.  
The ice harvester played, and dead Hans danced. Then Hans fell apart, collapsed into a pile of broken ice bones...all except his sideburned head that grinned at the ice harvester, cracked its teeth and kept dancing.  
"Look at that!" groaned the ice harvester.  
"Play louder!" cried Anna.  
"Ho, ho!" said the head. "Ain't love an open door!"  
The ice harvester couldn't stand it. "Anna," he said. "I'm going home," and he never came back.  
The troll family gathered up what remained of Hans' icy bones and put them back in the coffin. They melted some and mixed the rest up so he could never fit them together ever again. After that, Hans stayed in his grave. But Anna never did get married. Hans had seen to that.


	29. Wait Till Marshmallow Comes

An ice harvester was out for a walk in the mountains. When a snowstorm came up, he looked for a place to take shelter. Soon he came to an old house. He ran up on the porch and knocked, but no one answered.  
By now large snowflakes were rapidly falling, and the wind was howling. So he tried the door. When he found it was unlocked, he went inside.  
Except for a pile of wooden boxes, the house was empty. He broke up some of the boxes and, with a pinch of fire crystal, made a fire with them. Then he sat down in front of the fire and dried himself. It was so much like a warm hug, that he fell asleep.  
When he woke up, a small snowman was sitting near him. It stared at him for a while, then smiled. "That's a nice snowman," the ice harvester thought, and he dozed off again.  
When he opened his eyes, there was a second snowman in the room. But this one was as big as a reindeer. It looked at him very closely, and it asked, "Shall we do it now?"  
"No," said the other snowman. "Let's wait till Marshmallow comes."  
"I must be dreaming," thought the ice harvester. He closed his eyes again. Then he took another look. But now there was a third snowman in the room, and this one was as big as Hans' ego. It looked him over, and it asked, "Shall we do it now?"  
"No," said the others. "Let's wait till Marshmallow comes."  
The ice harvester jumped up, leaped out the window and started running. He called back to the snowmen. "When Marshmallow comes, you tell him I couldn't wait!"


	30. The Snowman With The Frozen Heart

A troll arrived at an Arendelle inn late one night and asked for a room. The innkeeper told him his inn was all filled up. "There is only one empty room," he said. "But we don't rent that one because it is always freezing."  
"I'll take it," he replied. "The cold never bothered me, anyway."  
The love expert went up to the room. He unpacked his things, then went to bed. As soon as he did, a snowman came out of the closet. Its chest had been torn open. Its exposed heart had been frozen solid, and it kept moaning "Frozen heart! Frozen heart!" When the troll saw the ghostly snowman, he grabbed his things and ran.  
The next night, the princess of Corona arrived very late. Again, all the rooms were taken except the cold room.  
"I'll sleep there," she said. "I have the magic of the sun on my side and my life has begun. I'm not afraid of snowmen."  
As soon as she got into bed, the snowman burst from the closet. Its heart was still frozen. It still was moaning, "Frozen heart! Frozen heart!" And the princess took one look and ran.  
A week later another guest arrived very late; an ice harvester. He also took the frosty room; ice was his life.  
After he unpacked, he got out his mandolin and began to play. Soon the snowman appeared. As before, its heart was frozen, and it was moaning, "Frozen heart! Frozen heart!"  
The man paid no attention. He just kept strumming his mandolin. "Reindeers are better than people..."  
But the snowman kept moaning, and its heart kept freezing.  
Finally, the ice harvester looked up.  
"Let it go, man!" he said. "Get yourself a warm hug."


End file.
